theyayapocalypsefandomcom-20200213-history
We don't run in restaurant (transcript)
NOTE': This is the transcript for the episode '"we don't run in restaurant". Click the link if you wanted the episode's information. Sunny Bang Bang: Hello, friends! Gugu goes out to have some yummy pizza with her mom! [Captions slowly appear, first putting in ''"23th", then "We don't run", and lastly, "restaurant!".]'' Gugu: 23rd story! Yaya: We don't run in restaurant! to outside the [[Pizza Place].] Gugu: Thank you, Mommy! Yaya: Thank you, Mrs. Gugu! [Cut to the inside, where '''Mrs. Gugu', Gugu, and Yaya are eating pizza.]'' Yaya: Yummy, yummy! It's so good! Gugu: Gugu is gonna eat a lot! Mrs. Gugu: Sounds great. Let's eat up, guys! Mommy is going to the restroom. You guys promise to sit quietly and eat your pizza, OK? Gugu: I promise, Mommy! Mrs. Gugu: I will be back in a minute, so you guys behave yourselves. Gugu & Yaya: OK! Mrs. Gugu: Great, I will be back soon! ['''Mrs. Gugu' walks away to the restroom. Gugu and Yaya continue eating... until they realize there's one slice left.]'' Gugu & Yaya: Oh no! There's only one slice left! [They both put their hands on the pizza, but '''Yayas takes the pizza away.] Yaya: That is mine, Gugu. ['''Gugu' takes the pizza from her.]'' Gugu: No way! That's my pizza! I had it first! ['''Yaya' takes the pizza back.]'' Yaya: No, that's my pizza! ['''Yaya' is about to eat it when Gugu runs and grabs it, with her still holding on to it.]'' Gugu: Give me that! Let it go, Yaya! Let it go! Yaya: Give me my pizza! It's mine! Gugu: Gimme! Gimme! Yaya: Give me! Gugu: It's mine! both bump into the table of some other people, knocking over their napkins. Gugu: Give it to me! Yaya: Give me, give me! ['''Gugu' points away.]'' Yaya: go of the pizza What, what? Gugu: Hooray! [He teases '''Yaya' before running off. He bumps into the [[Waiter|'Waiter']].]'' Waiter: Woahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoh no! [The waiter falls down. Gugu runs to the other side of the restaurant.] Yaya: angry Hey, Gugu! You stop right there! ['''Yaya' runs after''' Gugu'.] Gugu: I won't stop! I won't give it back! ['''Gugu' runs to the other side again.]'' Yaya: Give me my pizza! Give it back! [They run on a couple's table. They run around the restaurant for a bit more before '''Yaya' tackles Gugu. This sends the pizza flying... ]'' Mrs. Gugu: Oh?! [...into '''Mrs. Gugus face.] Mrs. Gugu: Oh.... Oh? ['''Mrs. Gugu' sees Gugu and Yaya fighting with each other.]'' Gugu: It was mine! Yaya: No, it was mine! Mrs. Gugu: Gugu, Yaya, what are you guys doing? [Fade to black. When it returns, it shows the '''Waiter' cleaning up their mess, while Gugu and Yaya sit at their table, looking guilty.]'' Mrs. Gugu: You are not supposed to run in the restaurant! [Sepia flashback of '''Gugu' and Yaya running on the couple's table and around the restaurant.]'' Mrs. Gugu: Think about what you guys just did a few minutes ago. flashback shows the couple angry at the two. End flashback. Mrs. Gugu: You'll disturb other people if you run around in a public place. You could even get hurt, or fall down if you run around here. [Sepia flashback to the '''Waiter' falling down. Now you can see his expressions of pain. End flashback.]'' Gugu: I am sorry, Mommy. Mrs. Gugu: Also, if you talk too loud in a public place, you will interrupt other people talking. [Sepia flashback to '''Gugu' and Yaya fighting over the pizza. You can see that a man and a woman are angry at them. End flashback.]'' Yaya: I am sorry, Mrs. Gugu. [Cut to the song, ''"[[Public Place|'Public Place']]"]'' Mrs. Gugu: Remember to always behave in a restaurant, or we can't come back. Gugu & Yaya: up OK! Gugu: From now on, we won't run in a restaurant. Yaya: And we won't talk too loud in a public place. Mrs. Gugu: Great. three of them laugh. Cut to outside the Pizza Place, then slowly pan up to Sunny Bang Bang. Sunny Bang Bang: From now on, Yaya & Gugu will no longer run in a restaurant. ends Category:Transcripts